pokemondiamondpearlplatinumfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Herakrosu
Welcome! Hi Herakrosu -- we are excited to have 4th Generation Pokemon Metagame Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "4th Generation Pokemon Metagame Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey i found a mistake =] Hey Jonny on the blissey page calm mind isnt listed under the movepool. Only thunderbolt, icebeam, and softboil. I am pretty sure you meant to list calm mind so i am just letting you know =] and check your myspace and read the message from me! Alex Fadedanbu 16:06, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I would like to help Hi, I would like to help you out with this wiki. I can help out organize and upload images. I was also thinking about doing other things for this wiki, but i would like to discuss that privatly with you. Maybe in a chatbox or chatroom? Do you have a google account, because if you do, i would like to talk some things with you using google chat. -User:Denis349 Check out.. I would be glad to help you out. I am not allowed to be on myspace or msn, so unfortunately, we cannot chat. I will get started doing somethings here, and organizing. If you would like to see some of the work i did so far, i editted the Blissey Page and the Aerodactyl page, if you like the work i did with it, please tell me and i will continue doing the work. Thanks ~Denis349